


I'll Take You... To The Hospital!

by tellezara



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellezara/pseuds/tellezara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the "I'll Take You..." challenge on the Objection! Fanfic Archive. Kyouya takes Odoroki to the hospital...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You... To The Hospital!

“I’ll take you,” Kyouya offered.

“Uhh, it’s okay, I can go on my own,” Odoroki said, voice muffled by the blood-soaked wadge of tissues he had clamped to his lip. He didn’t want the prosecutor standing there watching him wince while his lip was stitched up.

“Well, you’ll be waiting in the A&E for hours if you go by yourself, Odeko-kun. If you’re with _me_ , however…” Kyouya tossed back a stray lock of hair with a ringed finger.

Odoroki looked through the glass double doors of the Crown Court. It was pitch black outside, everyone else had gone home and the witness Odoroki had just exposed as the murderer had been put in cuffs and taken away. However, the bailiffs hadn’t moved fast enough to stop the woman leaping over the witness stand to sock Odoroki one in the face. He had to admit, he didn’t want to wait hours in the emergency department with his face swollen up and bruised like an overripe fruit. People would stare.

“Okay,” Odoroki sighed, and Kyouya nodded towards the doors.

The taxi pulled up outside the general hospital, the enormous Accident and Emergency sign lighting up the darkness. It was busy, with people filing in and out of the main entrance on foot, on crutches and in wheelchairs.

“See what I mean?” Kyouya looked smug. “You’d be here till the small hours with your little split lip.”

“Hey, it hurts and it won’t stop bleeding – it’s not that little!” Odoroki protested, digging more tissues out of his waistcoat pocket.

“Shush, it’ll be sorted in a minute,” Kyouya handed a $20 bill to the taxi driver. “Keep the change, my friend.”

The taxi driver’s eyes widened, then he grinned and the bill disappeared, stashed into one of his pockets.

“Yessur, have a good night sir,” he nodded ecstatically, thinking of the massive portion of fish and chips he could buy come knocking off time.

The two lawyers got out of the taxi and Kyouya put on his sunglasses.

“Why are you wearing those so late at night? Can you even see where you’re going?”

“I’m here incognito – and these are special, they’re designed to let in more light in the evenings, so I can wear them whenever I like,” Kyouya flashed him winning smile.

Odoroki shook his head despairingly and trudged through the entrance, being confronted by a waiting room full of people.

 _I hate to admit it, but he’s right,_ Odoroki realised. _I really would be here all night if I came alone._

Kyouya sauntered up to the reception desk. The receptionist sitting behind it looked very tired, but she snapped to attention when she was confronted at eyelevel by Kyouya’s necklace.

“How may I help?” she asked, eyes scanning Kyouya up and down.

Kyouya took off his sunglasses and winked at her, leaning casually on the desk.

“Treatment for my colleague, if you please,” he said smoothly, bending down close so he was little more than an inch away from the receptionist’s rapidly flushing face. “I’m sure the lovely ladies in uniform over there will be able to get him fixed up in no time.”

The receptionist was now bright red, slack-jawed in her surprise, but she recovered quickly,

“Of course, Mr… Garyuu?” her eyes were shining with adoration.

“Mmmhmm, that’s me.”

 _Sheesh, does this happen everywhere he goes?_ Odoroki stood next to him, shifting uncomfortably as he felt the eyes of everyone in the waiting room settle on them.

“Did she just say Garyuu?”

“Garyuu, you mean, the band?”

“It looks a lot like him doesn’t it?”

Whispers filled the waiting room, but the two attorneys were soon pounced on by the triage nurse, a slight blonde woman who like the receptionist was flushed pink with excitement. She bowed several times in greeting.

“Come this way, sir,” she said, beckoning to Kyouya. “And your friend, of course.”

_Hey, I’m the injured one here, I’m not just a tagalong!_

She lead them into a clinic room, shutting the door. A cubicle curtain cut the room off from the main examination area, but Odoroki could hear people squabbling behind it about who was going to treat him first. He perched on the end of the bed, looking sadly at the triage nurse who was devoting all her attention to Kyouya, who was explaining Odoroki’s split lip with a whole load of unnecessary embellishments.

“Really, he had a knife?!” the nurse exclaimed. “You were lucky to get away unscathed, Mr. Garyuu – though of course we offer the best treatment available for good personages such as yourself were you to have an accident of any sort,” she beamed.

“Oh certainly, my dear,” Kyouya assured her. “If I get a paper cut in court I’ll be right down here to get some TLC.”

“Uhhh, can I get my lip stitched, then?” Odoroki asked petulantly.

“Yes, love,” the triage nurse said absently, fishing out a blank medical notes page. “Mr. Garyuu, it’s so rare that we get famous personalities coming through our humble department – I don’t suppose you could sign this so we could put it up on the wall? The other nurses would be simply over the moon!”

“Not a problem,” Kyouya produced an expensive-looking silver fountain pen, signing the paper with a flourish. His signature took up the entire page. “Now then, Odeko-kun, pick your nurse!” he chuckled, drawing back the cubicle curtain to reveal ten pretty nurses eagerly lined up, catgut and needles at the ready.

Odoroki shrank further back on the bed as they all filed in.

“Any one will do, I don’t mind,” he said in a small voice.

“I’ll do it!”

“Me!”

“No, me!”

“Ladies, ladies,” Kyouya’s voice rumbled over the top of them. “Play nice, please – would that lovely fair haired girl in the middle like to step forward? You can each take it in turns, how does that sound?”

Odoroki submitted to the ministrations of the nurses, one swabbing his lip clean, another injecting it with local anaesthetic, a redhead stitching up his lip while a brunette held the scissors ready to cut the thread, and the last one painting the split with betadine that made his mouth sting like anything. The remaining five were washing his face with cold water to bring the swelling down and carrying away used swabs and thread.

“There, all done!” they trilled.

“Would you perhaps have a secret staff exit out of here that we could use?” Kyouya was the epitome of politeness. “It’s for the good of my health you see, I’d rather not catch anything from the poorly people in the waiting room.”

They received a nurse escort to the staff exit, and Kyouya turned to bow deeply to them in thanks. Odoroki bowed as well – they had stitched his lip up, after all, and made a very good job of it.

“Farewell, ladies!”

“Goodbye, and thankyou very much!”

The nurses waved them off as they left for the taxi rank, sighing as they returned to the remainder of their dull shift. Odoroki looked at his watch, amazed – the whole thing had taken all of twenty minutes. Kyouya tipped him a wink, and they climbed into the taxi home.


End file.
